


Exhausted - Seungjin

by autumnleavesconfetti



Series: (gay) kpop one shots [10]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Cuddling, Dehydration, Fainting, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Hwang Hyunjin takes care of Kim Seungmin, Kim Seungmin should sleep, Lee Minho | Lee Know is a great big brother, M/M, Minor Lee Minho | Lee Know / Han Jisung | Han / Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Sleep Deprivation, Stray Kids is a Family, bang chan best leader, dance practice, request, sleeping, teach me how to tag properly please, this time it was a request don't blame me on them sleeping again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24113845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumnleavesconfetti/pseuds/autumnleavesconfetti
Summary: Seungmin is exhausted and faints during the dance practice
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: (gay) kpop one shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724884
Comments: 2
Kudos: 125





	Exhausted - Seungjin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JiminWreckedSugaBias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminWreckedSugaBias/gifts).



> This OS was requested by @JiminWreckedSugaBias thank you for your request! I hope you enjoy it and it comes close to your imaginations!

Seungmin was upset. His members were loud. He hasn’t eaten yet. Dangerous combination.

As a vocal member his choreographies were often easier than the routines of the dance member but hard enough. It was exhausting. And of course, Hyunjin played the overprotective boyfriend earlier this morning and made him sleep as long as possible… well he wasn’t really able to sleep to be honest. He sneaked out the night prior to practice a bit more and returned to the dorm around an hour ago. Hyunjin made the other members to not wake him up since he slept so peaceful. And now he missed breakfast out. Could this morning turn any worse?

Of course. His members weren’t exactly known for their quiet and calm behavior and this morning wasn’t an exception. Jisung and Felix screamed about who knows what shit but they were loud. Chan yelled to get them to eat. Minho prepared to fight Chan for screaming at his two boyfriends and get them to stuff food down their throat in the same time. As it sounds Hyunjin and Changbin got in a fight – again – because the taller helped him to get a plate he couldn’t reach. Jeongin was surprisingly cal- oh no, the dolphin screech.

Anyways now being at the practice room with the other members wasn’t pleasing for the exhausted vocalist. Even though Hyunjin was running around him and was very caring as well, the younger was mostly annoyed. He just wants to sleep. Unfortunally, he can’t. Practice, practice, practice. The practice is more important. That’s what he’s always telling himself.

“Okay, let’s start! Are y’all warmed up properly?” Chan asked, being the amazing leader is. Receiving nods by everyone he started the music and they danced for the first time of all those times that are going to follow. The first time they danced went pretty well, only Changbin made a little mistake but other than that they did fairly well.

But then, the second round started. First Seungmin danced off-beat for a few steps, barely noticeable but still not acceptable. The he tripped over his own leg, nearly falling down. After that he made a few more mistakes, like lifting the wrong arm or turn in the wrong direction.

When they finally finished the routine Seungmin wanted to hide himself from embarrassment. “Are you okay Min? You’re behaving oddly different.” The oldest asked. “I’m fine. I’m sorry I made so many mistakes. I don’t know what happened either. I’ll do better now.” He quickly turns the concerns down. “Alright, but tell us if you’re not fine.” The vocalist just nodded and returned to his position.

The next time they danced they all did great, not even the exhausted Seungmin made a mistake. The smile the boy smiled was maybe a bit to bright for this occasion but the boys didn’t care too much. Seungmin is always smiling. Even when he is hurting, he smiles. When he wants to cry, he smiles. He never stops. And Hyunjin knew that.

When they finally took a break, the older dancer hugged him close to his chest, making the smaller smile brightly. He rested his head on the older boy’s chest, just for the comfort of it. Hyunjin is always so caring, he’s probably the one looking out for the others the most. Especially Seungmin.

It was just a short break and so they continued to dance. Over and over again. And again. And again.

But this time was a bit different. When Hyunjin danced beside his boyfriend and their paths should cross the younger seems to break down. He falls on top of Hyunjin who catches him immediately. “Huh careful baby.” He laughs, thinking he tripped.

His laugh quickly ends when he noticed that the vocalist didn’t just trip. And now he noticed details he hasn’t before. The shadows under his eyes, the way he sweats more than usual, the way he seems like he hasn’t slept at all.

Of course the other members notice, worry written on their faces. Hyunjin sits down, putting the younger on his lap. Then he quickly noticed how uncomfortable this position might be for a sleeping person so he took the blanket Minho gave him, wrapped his boyfriend in this. After that he lied Seungmins head on his lap so that he could sleep comfortably.

The other members sat down around the couple, seemingly worried and nervous. This was Seungmin after all, Seungmin who would shut you down if he gets annoyed, Seungmin who annoys Jeongin all the time, Seungmin who has amazing vocals, Seungmin who is so strong. This Seungmin is now lying in front of them, asleep.

The second oldest of the dance line kissed his forehead, not for the first time after the incident. Seungmin was his boyfriend, god damnit. He should be able to take proper care of him, he should’ve notice!

“Jinnie, I know what you are thinking. Stop it, now.” The second oldest member said kindly. Against many assumptions Minho is a very caring member and also very responsible. He helps Chan out a lot, fulfilling his duty as second oldest in a way no one would’ve expected him to do.

“Shouldn’t we go home? I can carry him!” Hyunjin proposed, not really font of the idea of his precious boyfriend lying on the floor of the dance practice room. The rest looked at Chan, in the end he is the oldest and leader so he is in charge of decisions like this. “Fine. But tell us if he’s getting too heavy. Do you guys wanna stay or come with us? The last part was directed at the rest of the members to which he just received nods. If one of them isn’t doing well they are all there for him, no one’s going to be left behind. So all eight of the Stray Kids member sat in the cars, Hyunjin caring his younger boyfriend all the way down. He hasn’t left his side once. In the car Seungmin was placed more or less lying to guarantee the utmost comfort. Luckily, they live quite close to the dorms so the way wasn’t far and they arrived home quickly. Even though the way was this short, Hyunjin still was very relieved when they arrived and carried the sleeping boy in his own room. The tallest member decided that it would be for the best to have the vocalist sleeping in his bed since Seungmin once told him that he’s sleeping calmer and deeper when he’s surrounded by Hyunjins sent. And who was Hyunjin to deny such a simple task?

The other members once in a while checked up on the couple but only Hyunjin stood with his boyfriend all the time. Whenever the others tried to get him to eat or drink, he would refuse, scared of Seungmin waking up alone. So they brought him food and water that he won’t dehydrate.

In the early afternoon Seungmin finally woke up, rubbing his eyes. “Hey baby, slept well?” Hyunjin asked in a soft voice, receiving a confused nod. “Jinnie… what happened? Why am I in-“ He made a quick pause “your bed? Weren’t we practicing?” He quickly sits up just to get put down by the older. “You passed out during practice so we brought you home. And you are in my bed because I thought you might prefer it over your own.” He explained quickly kissing Seungmins forehead.

“Here, eat and drink a bit, we must get your body to function properly again, don’t we?” The dancer flashes a cute smile Seungmin just couldn’t resist so he let his boyfriend feed him. “Minnie… by any chance you haven’t slept properly since days, have you?” Knowing it was pointless to lie, considering that he passed out he silently agreed. “Oh Minnie, you should’ve told me or someone else.” “I needed to practice Jinnie, y’all are so much better than me.”

Hyunjin just sighed and brought the smaller in a close embrace. “You can’t put the training over your health baby. How do you think you can practice when you are dehydrated and sleep deprived?” Seungmin just cuddled himself closer onto Hyunjin, sniffling silently. “I just wanna do it right.” Hyunjin kissed his forehead for the probably millionth time for this day. “You already are doing it right my precious love. But if you don’t take care of yourself you won’t be able to concentrate and that’s when you start to make mistakes. Can you promise me to sleep in the next nights? I even volunteer as plushie.” The last sentence made the boy laugh and nod. “Thanks baby. I love you.” “I love you too Jinie.”


End file.
